


Inside and Out

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [10]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, OT3 implied, R&R, Sex, Smut, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: There are a lot of things BJ never expected to happen to him...Misuse of surgical supplies and unexpectedly tender sex.





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> Big shout out to Brinn for beta reading AND a title ♥️  
> Happy birthday for tomorrow, Allybean! xx

* * *

_**Inside and Out** _

* * *

 

There are a lot of things BJ never expected to happen to him. Being sent to a war zone, operating on bellies full of shrapnel, being shot at, having to eat garbage disguised as food, living in a tent with more rodent bunkies than human ones.

None of these things, however, is as surprising as writhing and begging as he fucks himself on Hawkeye's gloved fingers because Hawk isn't going deep enough or hard enough and BJ needs it all.

"Easy, Beej, easy." It's not lost on BJ that it's the kind of thing he usually says to Hawk, because Hawk is usually the one losing control of himself and needing it harder or faster or deeper. But fuck, it feels so good.

"Hawkeye," he moans, "oh God, Hawk."

Hawk chuckles and changes the angle of his fingers somehow, and BJ doesn't have the wherewithal to figure out what Hawk's done; he's fully engrossed in how it's sending sharp crackles of pleasure all over his skin, pleasure so intense and overwhelming it's almost pain.

"That's it," Hawk murmurs in his ear. "Fuck, Beej, you're gorgeous like this, so needy, so desperate. God, I can't wait to be inside you."

BJ lets out what can only be described as a sob. It's not like he expected not to like this. He's seen Hawkeye's reaction to being fucked, he knew it would probably feel great once he got past the initial uncertainty. He just didn't know it would be  _this_  good.

He's going to shatter into pieces, and he can't even begin to imagine what it'll be like when Hawk fucks him for real. The thought of Hawk's cock inside him has always been a little intimidating, but if it's anything like this, BJ can't wait either.

Hawk sucks a bruise into BJ's throat, bites at the juncture of BJ's neck and shoulder, and laughs when BJ grunts, pushing even harder against his fingers. "That's it," he says again. "God, you're beautiful. I can't believe I get to see you this way, all wanton and shameless. Can't believe I get to do this. Can't believe I get to watch you come apart. Gonna fuck you till you can't even breathe."

BJ moans and arches, then he's shaking and wailing and can't even think as his orgasm breaks over him in a relentless wave. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ," he manages, and Hawk laughs.

BJ shakes and curses, his hips still rocking against Hawk's fingers, his body still aching for the penetration, and Hawk eases him down from the high without removing his hand. BJ's grateful; he's not ready to let go, not ready to feel empty. "Hawk," he says, "Hawkeye, you- fuck, Hawk. I never- I didn't know. Don't- don't stop."

Hawk laughs again and captures BJ's mouth in a gentle but thorough kiss. BJ wraps his hand around Hawk's, and they move together, tender and sure, and it's... incredible. BJ never expected something like this to be so much like lovemaking. It's too much, way too much, but he holds on longer than he should, keeps going past the point where it's far,  _far_  too much, because he can't bear for it to be over already.

He protests when Hawk gently withdraws, but Hawk smiles against his mouth. "We'll do it again," he promises. "A lot." He strips off the glove and throws it aside, then he's pushing BJ back onto the bed, climbing on top again, kissing BJ like he might otherwise die.

He's hard, growing slippery from the come on BJ's stomach, and when BJ wraps a hand around him it's only a moment before he falls apart, letting out muffled expletives into BJ's mouth and then collapsing on top of him. Hawk always has a hair trigger after getting BJ off - it's sort of sweet.

BJ wraps his arms right around Hawk and squeezes, too wrung out and too emotional and too damn sated to speak, never mind care about the mess between them. He wonders idly if Hawk will teach him and maybe Peggy how to do that, but it'll have to wait till he's figured out how to convince Hawk this isn't just a Korea thing, this is more, this is real. In the meantime, he presses a kiss to the top of Hawk's head and murmurs endearments into his hair, too quiet for Hawk to hear and protest. "I love you, you idiot," he whispers, then louder, "Fucking hell, Hawkeye."

Hawk chuckles and kisses his throat. "Next time," he says matter-of-factly, like they're discussing the weather, "I'm gonna make you scream."

BJ laughs and runs his hand up and down Hawk's back, listening for the telltale slowing of his breathing that says he's fallen into his usual post-coital stupor. Then he says, "I love you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce," out loud, because sometimes he just  _has_  to say it, common sense be damned. And finally, he closes his own eyes and follows Hawkeye into sleep.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
